Choco Time
by Vainillaconchocolate
Summary: Todo apuntaba a que seria una noche tranquila de póker hasta que una idea para volver mas "interesante" el juego termina volteando todas las situaciones./ Summary te sigo odiando.


**Título:** Choco Time

**Personajes:** Nepeta Lejion, Karkat Vantas, Kanaya Maryam, Gamzee Makara, Vriska Serket, John Egbert y Tenzou (fan O'c)

**Idioma:** Español.

**Palabras: **3.891

**Resumen: **Todo apuntaba a que seria una noche tranquila de póker hasta que una idea para volver mas "interesante" el juego termina volteando todas las situaciones.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi. Es como un copy-paste de cosas ocurridas en un memo así que si hay faltas de redacción es mi culpa -mas información allá abajo- Lemmon, Au

**Los personajes pertenecen a Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

Era una noche de viernes como cualquiera, todos se habían reunido para jugar al póker, aunque la mayoría no sabía jugarlo. Estaban reunidos unos pocos, bueno, pocos considerando la cantidad que eran originalmente. Nepeta Lejion, Karkat Vantas, Kanaya Maryam, Gamzee Makara, Vriska Serket, John Egbert y un amigo del troll cáncer llamado Tenzou. Todos ellos se habían reunido esa noche para el tal juego de póker.

Karkar llevaba una playera gris con su respectivo signo –cáncer-, una chaqueta negra abierta que lo hacía lucir bastante cool por así decir, unos jeans grises y zapatillas negras algo desgastadas. Gamzee vestía una playera negra con su signo –capricornio- una chaqueta negra con lunares grises, pantalones negros con el mismo estampado de la chaqueta y unas zapatillas moradas. Nepeta usaba su una playera con el signo leo, una gabardina verde oliva como siempre, su gorro azul, un pantalón un tanto largo y zapatos. Vriska llevaba una playera negra con el signo escorpio, una blusa gris, pantalón azul y zapatillas rojas. Kanaya llevaba una playera mangas largas negra con el signo virgo, una falda roja también larga y zapatos chinos negros. Tenzou usaba una playera mangas largas gris, una chaqueta afelpada, unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas igualmente negras. John usaba una playera negra con un gusanito verde, una chaqueta verde obscuro sobre esta, jeans azul oscuro y zapatillas rojas. Cada quien fue llegando a su ritmo y una vez estando todo reunidos a la mesa del juego Karkat tomo la caja de las cartas para sacarlas y comenzar a repartirlas dándole cinco a cada uno.

-¿Por qué no hacemos más interesante esto hijos de puta? –dijo el troll capricornio bajando las cartas y mirando a todos.

-a ver ¿Qué propones? –respondió uno de los allí presentes.

-qué tal si cambiamos el normal póker por un…-alzo las cejas- strip póker –hubo un minuto de silencio en el que todos se miraron para terminar accediendo a la trillada propuesta del troll- bien, entonces, veamos esas cartas –todos bajaron las cartas revisando quien había perdido dirigiendo las miradas a una persona- mala suerte hermana Nepeta.

-oh, no importa, solo es la primera vez –tomo su gorro y lo dejo a un lado un tanto nerviosa de todas formas por ser la primera en perder- continuemos –Karkat tomaba las cartas nuevamente entregándoselas a John quien estaba sentado a su lado, mientras ellos hacían eso, Gamzee se había escurrido robando el gorro de Nepeta sin que nadie se diera cuenta.-

El humano mezclo y repartió las cartas. Todos se veían bastante concentrados, en especial al momento de bajar las cartas.

-¡este juego esta truqueadooooooooo! –dijo la Serket levantándose algo enojada, odiaba perder. Se quitó la blusa tirándola donde cayera. El troll cáncer la miro de reojo algo desinteresado por su actitud.

-¡este juego apenas inicia ya deja de quejarte!

-hehe tranquila hermana -decía el capricornio con esos aires tan relajados como siempre.

-y aparte anoche aprendí que no es tan malo quedarse desnudo –dijo Karkat recordando que la noche anterior también se habían reunido a jugar el tal strip póker.

-claro,¡porque así te viola el payaso! –replico mofándose la escorpio.

-¿¡qué diablos?! ¡Vriska cierra la boca eso jamás paso! -la leo se había ocultado tras sus cartas soltando una risita leve al oír la pelea- continuemos esta mierda.

-jaja buena esa Vriska –comentó Tenzou. John volvió a tomar las cartas entregándoselas a Kanaya, la cual las repartió. Nuevamente todos se pusieron muy concentrados mirando sus cartas al momento de bajarlas notando al perdedor.

-¡tú turno John!

-hehe bien –dijo calmadamente quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola por ahí. Tenzou había ya repartido así que todos volvieron a sus cartas, mirando a Kanaya que había recibido una llamada.

-¿hola? Sí, con ella ¿qué? ¿ok?

-¿Kan?

-tengo que irme, lo siento… -dejo sus cartas en la mesa levantándose para salir.

-oh, bueno, cuídate.

-si no fuera importante no me iría, bueno, bye.

-no hay problema, adiós –y así terminaron quedando solo seis. Bajaron las cartas notando a Tenzou perder. Él se quitó el abrigo afelpado que traía y continuaron.

-toma Gamzee –le entrego las cartas- te toca barajar –el troll tomo las cartas y dio inicio a su barajeada y repartida. Otra vez, todos bajaron las cartas dirigiéndose a Vriska. Ella estaba concentrada en sus propias cartas hasta notar que todos la miraban.

-es enserio?!

-a veces se gana y a veces se pierde araña –dijo el troll cáncer mientras la escorpio se quitaba los zapatos.

-pero te va a tocar Karkat.

-¡ya me tocó ayer! Hoy no será.

-y vaya que te toco hehe.

-¡silencio Egbert! Vos ya perdiste una… veremos cuántas más.

-claro, como ayer ¿no?

-vaya jefe le toco buena noche –levemente se notó un rubor en las mejillas del cáncer. Vriska repartió y esta vez las miradas fueron a parar donde Karkat.

-te toca Karbro.

-Karkitty.

-¿y la ropa cuándo?

-bien…esto me pasa por abrir la boca…ok procedamos.

-adelante…Karkitty –se mofó John haciendo soltar a Nepeta una risa también.

-¡silencio Egbert! ¡No me llames así!

-¿por qué no? Si te queda perfecto hehe.

-¡sólo Nepeta me llama así! ¡porque ella es la chica gato! ¿de acuerdo?

-tengo purrmiso –dijo sonriendo satisfecha por el permiso que se le había dado, mientras Tenzou había invocado a su amigo imaginario enviándolo por una nuku-cola.

-de acuerdo pequeño pero no te enojes…..más

-¿Quién reparte?

-Nepeta –dijo Karkat mirando de reojo a John por haberlo llamado pequeño, mientras la Lejion había tomado las cartas y había comenzado a repartirlas. Bajaron las cartas una vez más y Gamzee volteo a ver a Karkat solo diciendo "Honk"- ¡otra vez y la burra al trigo! –tiro las cartas violentamente, quedando en calcetas y cruzándose de brazos y piernas. Así siguieron hasta Gamzee que se quitó la chaqueta que traía. Egbert tomó las cartas y las repartió. Bajaron las cartas. Katkat contuvo la risa mirando de reojo a John.

-algo me dice que mi jefe se violara a John –comentó Tenz, John se había sacado las zapatillas y al escuchar dicho comentario por parte de Tenzou comenzó a cohibirse y sonrojarse.

-¡Tenzou! ¡te dije que no dijeras esas cosas! –gritoneo mirando a Tenzou con odio y a John con aun más odio- grrrr.

-¡aquí huele a romance entre Kk y John!

-de acuerdo jefaso, pero no miento.

-¡shhhhhhhhhhhh!

-Vris no digas eso.

-¡silencio! –reparte Tenzou. Vuelven a bajar las cartas dirigiéndose a Nepeta algunos mirándola. Ya se le notaba lo nerviosa cuando se quitó la gabardina.

-me siento extraña

-te vez bonita hermana

-¿Qué te pasa Vriska? –dijo Tenzou a Vriska en una conversación diferente.

-nada en especial.

-¿necesitas un ronroneo?

-¡jajajaja Tenzou!

Y así continuaron el juego hasta que Nepeta quedo en ropa interior, Vriska sin blusa ni calcetines, Karkat en boxers y Gamzee en boxers y calcetines. Volvieron a repartirse las cartas, las bajaron y muy atentos miraron a Gamzee esperado que no hiciera una locura, que fue lo primero que hizo.

-yeeey libertaaaaaaaaaad –se quitó los boxers quedando en calcetines logrando un facepam doble por parte de Karkat y Vriska, dejando a Tenzou riéndose tanto como su amigo imaginario.

-¡tenía que ser…!

-¡gamzee! –chillo Nepeta a quien Gamzee había abrazado cuando dijo tener frio.

-ahora deberías dejar de abrazarla –comentó Tenzou notando a nepeta tornarse de su común verde olivo.

-nope –dijo Gam y la abrazo más fuerte.

-¡Gamzeeeeeeeeee! –chillo una vez más Nepeta y empujo a Gamzee desviando la mirada a otra parte, pero este volvió donde ella y la volvió a abrazar fuerte.

-uhm…Gamzee, deberías dejar de abrazarla estando así….-dijo John, pero a Gamzee no le importaba nada.

-dale su espacio Gamze…en serio –puso una cara de puchero y Vriska le aventó una faygo a la cara.

-¡deja ya al gatito payasito! –Gamzee se quitó los calcetines y salió corriendo haciendo a Vriska dar un facepam mientras Nepeta suspiraba aliviada de ya no tenerlo cerca. Vio su ropa a lo lejos y salió corriendo por ella. Karkat estaba buscando la suya aunque ya antes Gamzee se había robado esta.

-¡me cago en la…! ¡mi ropa! –se levantó de la silla aun en boxers y comenzó a buscar sus pantalones y su playera, poniéndose más y más furioso al no encontrarla.

-la mía la tiene mi amigo imaginario –soltó Tenzou.

-uhm…K-karkat? –la troll leo se acercó al cáncer y le extendió su gabardina al ver que no hallaba su ropa.

-gracias, pero creo que es mejor que la tengas tu –le devolvió la gabardina a Nepeta y está un tanto extrañada se la puso- me quedaría pequeña –al escuchar esto y ver a Karkat aun en ropa interior John decidió aventarle su chaqueta- gracias John

-de nada buen trasero Vantas

-¿¡que dijiste cerebro de alpiste?! ¡me las vas a pagar!

-hehehe yo no he dicho naaaaaada

-¡jajajajajajajaja!

- grrr -inspeccionando la chaqueta de John y cerrándosela quedando su trasero a la vista por la mitad, molesto por esto intenta estirarse la chaqueta pero no puede cubrirse lo suficiente haciendo soltar risas de parte de Egbert- ¿¡qué rayos es tan gracioso John?!

-es que tan lindo y pequeño hehe

-¡que no soy peque…! ¿me dijiste lindo? –algo exaltado y sonrojado.

-…no-sonrojado también desvió la mirada centrándose en Nepeta quien estaba buscando su gorro.

-¿dónde quedo?

-posiblemente desapareció con toda mi otra ropa…y ¿¡dónde demonios están los demás?!

-ya aparecerá Nep

-eso espurro –dijo antes de ver corriendo a lo lejos al troll capricornio desnudo con la ropa de karkat y su gorro en mano- ….

-¡ahí está! –comenzó a correr hacía él- ¡devolveme esa ropa payaso!

-libertaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad

-¡Gamzee mi gorrito!

-ahora es mío –la troll leo salió tras él,

-¡mi ropa! ¡devolveme mi ropa! ¡y no digas que es tuyo porque ni siquiera te entra!

-¡mi gorrito! ¡Mi gorrito!

-MIOOOOOO –dijo por última vez Gamzee antes de alzar la ropa y el gorrito de los trolls para que no los alcanzaran haciendo así que Karkat saltara enterrando sus uñan en el hombro de Gamzee para poder tomar su ropa y a Nepeta voltearse porque no soportaba ver el nudismo de Gamzee- honk.

-¡y-yo no puedo seguir!

-yo te ayudo –dijo John acercándose a Gamzee con cuidado y quitándole el gorro de Nepeta para después entregárselo a esta- toma.

-owww gracias John –dijo la troll tomando su gorro y poniéndoselo antes de abrazar fuertemente al humano, el cual correspondió a tal abrazo-

-¡MI ROPA! –comenzó a gritonear Karkat, mientras apretaba la nariz de Gamzee tironeando para que le diera su ropa.

-¿deberíamos ayudarlos?

-creo que sí….o quizá no…

-es divertido verlos, purro ya me dio sueño, adiós a todos.

-adiós Nep

-creo que ya termino el juego…así que igual me iré –dijo Tenzou tomando lo que se había quitado subiendo tras Nepeta a su habitación- ¿vienes Vriska?

-claaaaaaaaro –y así terminaron solo tres en la planta baja.

-¡MI ROPAAA! –grito por segunda vez el troll cáncer haciendo que el capricornio lo besara para distraerlo haciendo que este se sonrojara furiosamente terminando por morder su labio inferior para atacarlo y volver a buscar su ropa plantando un pie en el pecho de Gamzee intentando escalar sobre él para quitársela. Logro apenas agarrar su playera, jalándola de un tirón y perdiendo un tanto la estabilidad casi por caerse al suelo, volviendo a colgarse del cuello de Gamzee el cual lo volvió a besar para quitarle su ropa haciendo que este se volviera a sonrojar repitiendo la acción que había hecho antes pero con más agarre para no caerse- ¡Gamzee déjate de juegos! –entonces el capricornio lo tomo del mentón besándolo otra vez pero ahora más salvajemente. El cáncer recibió el beso con mugidos violentos y molestos, frunciendo el ceño y forcejeando cuando sintió como el otro intentaba quitarle otra vez la ropa- ¡Gamzee! –ahora el troll capricornio lo había vuelto a besar de la misma manera salvaje soltando al fin su ropa.

Karkat nuevamente invadido por los labios de Gamzee, con los ojos abiertos noto que su ropa había sido lanzada a otro lado intentando ir por ella, aunque claro, era inútil ya que Gamzee no lo iba a soltar. El cáncer fruncía el ceño volviendo a morder los labios del capricornio pasando las piernas por su cintura rodeándolo como un koala. John, que se encontraba viendo la escenita con algo de celos, camino hacia donde estaba el par de trolls apretando el trasero del cáncer, haciendo que Gamzee lo viera en su celos.

-tranquilo hermano, aparte, es tu turno de estar en medio.

-¡¿q-que?! – entonces jalo a John poniéndolo entre Karkat, empezando a mordisquearlo del cuello. Karkat zafándose luego que Gamzee jalara a John hacia él, satisfecho y triunfal además por el comentario de Gamzee se hace a un lado quedando a espaldas de John, acomoda sus manos en la pelvis del muchacho sin llevar a tocar su entrepierna y apoyando la de él sobre las nalgas de John, introduciendo sus manos delicadamente debajo de sus pantalones rozando con la ropa interior y comenzando a morder el lóbulo de su oreja, expulsando aire dentro de él haciendo al humano estremecerse y ponerse algo rojo al sentir la invasión en su oreja y cuello, quien lentamente llevaba una mano hacia el pecho de Gamzee y otra por el de Karkat. El cáncer estaba notando las reacciones de John mientras seguía besando y mordiendo suavemente su oreja, mirando de reojo las acciones de Gamzee ,quien había comenzado a besar al humano, llegando a sentir las manos del mismo cerca de su entrepierna mientras acariciaba las nalgas de John, haciendo que Karkat dejase escapar un leve gemido y llevase una mano por debajo de la playera de John acariciando a palma abierta su pecho y contorneándolo proporcionándole calor, la otra mano comienza a rodear a ambos llegando a las nalgas desnudas de Gamzee y llevándolo con ello a presionar las entrepiernas de él y de John.

El humano cerró los ojos fuertemente aceptando el beso que le daba Gamzee jugando con la lengua del payaso, aprovechando la mano que tenía en el pecho de este juega también con sus pezones suspirando de vez en cuando por las caricias que recibía en el trasero, erectándose un poco con los gemidos provenientes del troll cáncer más el manoseo que este le daba en el pecho, dando un mini gemido al sentir como su entrepierna topaba con otra. El capricornio sentía las caricias en sus nalgas proporcionadas por el canceriano mientras llego a rozar con la entrepierna de John sintiendo que el de en medio ya tenía parado un asunto, así que empiezo a morder el cuello del humano mientras iba pasando una mano para acariciar el bulto del troll cáncer, el cual continuaba besando la oreja de John pasando su lengua sobre la misma y mordiéndola mientras soplaba un poco al oído del humano, Karkat al sentir la mano de Gamzee sobre su bulto vuelve a dejar escapar otros gemidos que van a parar a la oreja de John y con ello comienza a masajear más fuertemente las nalgas del troll capricorniano comenzando por juguetear con su dedo mayor en el medio de las mismas, su dedo comienza poco a poco a introducirse en el medio de las mismas muy lentamente. La otra mano que contorneaba el pecho de John se detuvo en el pezón izquierdo del mismo comenzando a presionarlo y pellizcarlo suavemente con su índice y pulgar, dándole suaves jalones, a la vez la pierna izquierda del troll canceriano comienza a subir y rodearse sobre la pierna derecha del humano, en una suave y provocadora caricia. Gamzee empezó a morder los labios de John mientras ponía dos dedos en la boca de Karkat y con la otra mano seguía acariciando tanto el bulto de Karkat como el de John, a quien le llegaron gemidos de Karkat directamente a la oreja haciéndolo excitar más, sin contar el hecho de que se encontraban jalando de su pezón izquierdo. Soltó un suspiro algo pegado a un gemido en los labios de Gamzee, el cual estaba mordiendo sus labios y acariciando su bulto. El humano se alejo un poco de los labios del capricornio lamiendo parte de su pecho.

Karkat sentía las profundas caricias en la entrepierna por parte de Gamzee y con ello fue soltando más y más gemidos entremezclados con suspiros, logrando ciertos efectos en el humano que estaba frente a él, aún continuando por masajear el pezón izquierdo del mismo logrando estremecer al humano. Entonces siente los dedos de Gamzee cerca de sus labios obligando a Karkat a soltar la oreja de John y lamer los mismos mientras los acariciaba y mordía suavemente con los dientes, también llegando a chupetear estos mismos acariciando con sus labios en un leve movimiento de succión, la otra mano, sobre el trasero del capricorniano se encarga de introducir el dedo mayor llegando a cubrir la mitad del mismo y realizar leves movimientos circulares, mientras acariciaba con la yema de los dedos el resto de sus nalgas. El cáncer presiono más su pecho contra la espalda de John comprimiendo más el abrazo y el roce de las entrepiernas de los tres. El capricornio se separó tanto de Karkat como de John obligando al segundo a inclinarse hacia delante dejándolo muy cerca de su bulto mientras se inclinaba a tomarle ambas nalgas y separarlas para dejarle el paso libre a Karkat. John al momento de ser obligado a reclinarse hacia adelante por Gamzee quedando a la altura de su bulto y dándole la espalda a Karkat comenzó a imaginarse lo peor poniéndose así fuertemente colorado ignorando el hecho de que aun llevaba los pantalones puestos mirando con curiosidad el bulto del troll capricornio. EL cáncer continuaba con sus caricias cuando entonces, lo primero que hace al notar los movimientos de Gamzee es separar su mano del trasero de él quitándolo un tanto humedecido, a la vez mientras aprovecha a hacer esto Gamzee, Karkat se encarga de quitarle la playera que John traía puesta rápidamente, dejándolo con el torso descubierto. Karkat se separa de John y Gamzee aprovechando a quitarse la chaqueta que el mismo traía puesta y los boxers, quedando desnudo frente a ellos y a espaldas de John... el troll canceriano se aproximó hacia el humano llevando suavemente sus manos sobre los pantalones del humano quitándolos a estos y a sus prendas de ropa interior, rápidamente llevándolos a descender sobre sus tobillos donde los patea hacia un lado. Karkat apoyo su bulto erecto sobre las nalgas de John casi por introducirse, pero no del todo, dejando ir una pequeña e inquietante pausa y le susurra triunfalmente al oído...

-adivina quien tiene un bello trasero- y en ese entonces sostuvo firmemente sus caderas introduciendo rápidamente su miembro en medio del trasero del chico, sintiendo una fuerte presión y roce placentero dejando escapar un gemido profundo. Gamzee al ver que Karkat ya había hecho su trabajo procedió a agachar la cabeza a la altura de la del humano y decirle.

-veamos que tanto dices ahhh…- se volvió a incorporar y metió todo su bulto dentro de la boca del humano moviendo la cadera para meterlo y sacarlo de la esta. John comienzó a gemir y jadear al momento en el que era penetrado por Karkat hasta que Gamzee introdujo su bulto en su boca donde comenzó a rodear con la lengua el bulto del troll lamiéndolo y masajeándolo con esta, levantando un poco las caderas hacia Karkat.

EL capricornio sintiendo la lengua del humano empieza a excitarse mas haciendo que el bulto sea más grande y que intente ir mas rápido mientras toma por la nuca a Karkat y comienza a besarlo apasionadamente enrollando su lengua con el otro troll, el cual ya había introducido su miembro dentro del trasero de John luego de su maniobra, logrando así comenzar a rozar fuertemente en el interior de este dejando escapar profundos gemidos. Llega a notar a Gamzee introduciendo el suyo en la boca de John y comenzando a menearse con el mismo mientras le sostenía la boca al muchacho humano hasta que este mismo se aproxima a besar sus labios introduciendo su lengua. Karkat lo besó dulce y apasionado metiendo su lengua lo más fondo posible acariciando la del payaso , paladar, dientes y demás, una de las manos se quedó sobre las caderas de John mientras que la otra se posó sobre la nuca del capricornio subiendo hasta uno de sus cuernos comenzando a rozarlo y acariciarlo. El humano comenzado a sentir como el bulto del troll mayor comenzaba a hacerse más grande mientras continuaba con los movimientos circulares y sin pensarlo dos veces llevo sus manos al trasero de Gamzee apretujándolo e introduciendo tres dedos de una sola vez, y este, al tener los tres dedos dentro sintió primeramente dolor mismo el que lo hizo excitarse aún más mordiendo el cuello del otro troll y metiéndosela mas rápido a John sintiéndose cerca el éxtasis. Karkat continúo las embestidas contra el trasero de John sintiendo más y más compresión y placer, correspondía a los besos apasionados de Gamzee hasta que este reaccionó de tal forma luego que John introdujo sus 3 dedos en el medio de sus nalgas... Karkat lo miró curioso hasta dejar escapar un gemido profundo cuando sintió su mordida en su cuello y logrando que el roce con su cuerno sea aún mayor y furioso, este mismo comienza a ser frotado de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa con fiereza, mientras la otra mano entonces se posa en el miembro de John comenzando a masturbarlo a la misma velocidad que el cuerno de Gamzee. John al momento de ser masturbado y penetrado vuelve a gemir, esta vez más profundamente soltando el bulto de Gamzee el cual nuevamente se introduce en su boca ahora con movimientos más rápidos con lo que comienza a mover más fuerte los dedos que mantiene dentro del troll capricornio sintiendo que ya va llegando al final de todo. Para Gamzee el dolor que sentía en su trasero combinado con las caricias a sus cuernos y los gemidos de Karkat no lo podían hacer resistir más y deja salir todo en la boca del humano haciendo que incluso chorree un poco de espeso liquido morado de la boca de John mientras besa por última vez con fiereza y pasión a Karkat el troll que había aumentado el ritmo de aquellas embestidas, masturbación y el roce del cuerno sobre el capricorniano, aumentando más y más de intensidad poco a poco, llegando a notar que Gamzee se contrae y relaja debidamente logrando terminar dentro de la boca del humano, poco rato Karkat se contrae de igual forma por el fuerte roce entre las nalgas de John dejando escapar un grito entremezclado de un gemido expulsando líquido rojo caramelo por dentro y fuera de las nalgas de John. Una vez así recibe el beso fiero de Gamzee soltando su cuerno y abrazándolo por la espalda correspondiéndoselo con la misma pasión. John había comenzado a sentir un líquido recorriendo por su boca, del cual trataba de tragar cuanto pudiese sin embargo algo de eso aún se le escurría por la boca, también sintió como un líquido semejante se le escurría por la parte trasera notando así que él también había terminado, cayendo lentamente de rodillas al suelo agotado totalmente.

Esa noche como cualquier otra inicio normal, acabando con pasión, como….la mayoría de las noches.

* * *

Asdfghjkl xD inspirado en un memo de pesterchum. Damas y caballos, digo, caballeros, he aquí una de las actuaciones del amado "Trío Orgasmico" :D

Creditos a todos los participantes del memo X'D sin ustedes este fic...ni siquiera se me hubiese cruzado por la cabeza.

:3 se les quiere de manera bien homosexy (?)


End file.
